Victor Stone
Honorary True Companion: Bonds with the Titans and hangs out with them during his downtime, since you can't split a pizza with Batman. He's also prominently featured in promotional material as a Titan despite being a member of the League. Official Couple: Enters into a relationship with Dr. by the end of Throne of Atlantis. One of the Kids: While he is a full-fledged member of the Justice League, he gets along better with the Titans and, of the league members, Shazam is the one he is friendliest with. Secret Keeper: Keeps Shazam's secret that he is really a kid from the rest of the League. Tron Lines: He has glowing blue lines going all over his body. "Well Done, Son!" Guy: Before becoming Cyborg, all Victor wanted to do was to make his dad proud by playing football. Victor Stone is the son of Dr. Silas Stone and the former quarterback of the Titans. After holding a Mother Box as it activated, his father's team at S.T.A.R. Labs attempted to save his life by graphing experimental skin graphs onto him, though machine used was graphed to his body instead, turning him into a Cyborg. He helped defeat Darkseid and his forces, becoming a founding member of the Justice League afterwards. Later on, he also Temporarly joined the Teen Titans. Biography Pre-Flashpoint In the film's beginning, he appears with the Justice League to disarm Professor Zoom's bombs. With Captain Atom's help, Cyborg disarms Captain Boomerang's bomb. Flashpoint In the distorted Flashpoint timeline, Cyborg is America's greatest superhero. He puts together a groupto stop the war between Aquaman's and Wonder Woman's forces, however, Batman is the only holdout. After Lex Luthor's death to intercept Aquaman's doomsday device, Cyborg is relieved of duty. Later, Cyborg is called by Batman and the Flashfor help in tracking down the government branch responsible for holding Kal-El. The three sneak into the underground bunkers, and eventually find a weakened Kal-El. After Kal-El's powers deals with the guards and Flash's worsening seizures, Cyborg and the other heroes are motivated by Flash to stop the Atlantean/Amazon war on their own. When the heroes arrive to stop the Atlantean/Amazon war, Cyborg confronts Aquaman. Unfortunately, Aquaman almost kills Cyborg, however, Kal-El arrives but cannot save Cyborg from dying from his wounds. His fate was, however, undone after Flash restores the world's timelin Post-Flashpoint Early life At some unknown point in time, Victor's mother died, and he was taken care of by his father solely. He later went on to become a high school football star, though his father disapproved. He was nicknamed "Victory". ''Justice League: War Victor Stone and his high school football team were playing against another team in the state finals with Victor's team winning and heading to nationals. Victory looked up to see if his father arrived, but he only saw Billy Batson sitting in his seat instead. Later, in the locker room, Victor called his dad, hoping for him to call and later, when Billy Batson was running from security for sneaking into the game, Victor helped Billy hide in the locker room. Victor and Billy had a good conversation before Billy ran off with one of Victor's jerseys. Victor later confronted his father, Silas, at S.T.A.R Labs. While Silas tried to shrug Victor off, Victor told Silas to make time. Victory told his father that people think he can play with the best of the best and asked his father why can't he think so too. Silas told Victor they were witnessing the birth of a new race of superhumans and in that world, throwing a football is a joke and that anything Victor did compared to them was obsolete. When Victor asked if his father would come to any of his games, Silas deliberately said no. When the mother boxes activated, Silas ignored Victor and in anger, Victor stole the mother box his father was studying and the mother box exploded. Victor was hit with the energy. Barely alive, Victor was brought by his father to an advanced machine assembled by him from technology across the world. Silas attempted to use the machine to heal Victor, but the process ended up with the machine fusing to his body. At first, he was completely covered by metal, but some parts broke off his face during a battle with Parademons invaded the room. After defeating the Parademons with the help of Barry Allen, Victor was horrified at what he had become and criticized his father as making him another one of his experiments was what it took to finally care about him. Victor went into the next room and found a mother box where he learned of the Parademons' history and plans of terraforming worlds for their leader, Darkseid. Victor placed the mother box in his robotic arm for safe-keeping. Later, Victor arrived in Metropolis with the Flash, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Superman. His former becomes sleeker after he crash-lands in front of the yet-to-be-formed Justice League. Wonder Woman, thinking Victor was a Parademon, attacked him, but Victor's armor blasted Wonder Woman back. Superman planned to attack Victor with his heat vision, but Cyborg insisted he was not with the Parademons. The Flash stopped Superman from attacking and vouched for Victor. Shazam arrived and claimed he was with Victor, but Victor denied it. Cyborg then explained to the heroes that the Parademons planned to terraform the Earth and witness the arrival of their leader, Darkseid. After Darkseid defeated the heroes one by one, Superman was captured and Batman went to rescue him from Apokolips. Green Lantern gathered the heroes together and Cyborg agreed that they should work together as a team. The heroes planned to blind Darkseid, and when the Flash asked about the invasion, Cyborg said he might be able to send them back where they came from which was good enough for Green Lantern. Cyborg and Shazam talked and Cyborg questioned how Shazam knew him, Shazam said he was a fan and everyone knows "Victory Stone". Victor claimed he was not that guy any more and called himself "A terminator, an android, some kind of Cyborg." Cyborg insisted he didn't have a place anywhere any more. After saving a crowd of people with Shazam from Parademons, Shazam told Cyborg it looked like his place was with humans. Cyborg helped the heroes fight Darksied. The heroes managed to blind Darkseid but he still fought back. Cyborg came up with the idea to send Darkseid home by speaking the language of the mother boxes. Cyborg flew into the sky for altitude and activated the mother box, sending the Parademons back to Apokolips but leaving Darkseid who fought to stay on Earth. Cyborg tried to close the portal but the mother box didsn't respond repeatedly until Shazam helped Cyborg power the mother box to close the portal, trapping Darkseid and sending him to Apokolips. The aftershock blasted both Cyborg and Shazam who turned back into Billy Batson, the kid Victor saved before. Cyborg caught Billy and left him in an apartment building. Billy asked Cyborg to keep his identity a secret and Cyborg agreed, calling it their secret. Cyborg helped cover Billy Batson's identity by saying Shazam took off because he had a hot date. Later, as the heroes were congratulated for their efforts to stop Darkseid and his forces, Cyborg and Shazam talked. Silas was there in the audience finally proud of his son. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Victor dreamt that he was human again, jogging with a girl until he saw his cyborg body, he refused to leave, but woke up and saw Dr. Sarah Charles in the room. She allowed him to call her Sarah and she said she just came to see him after the surgery he had. After Sarah left, Victor received a call from his father, but he ignored it. Colonel Steve Trevor came in and showed Victor the sounds of the attacked submarine. He resides at the Hall of Justice, which was built for the Justice League; however, only Shazam comes to visit. Cyborg explains that "there is no Justice League" - it's just something the human race came up with to make themselves feel safe. He also has had some of his remaining internal organs replaced with machinery, allowing him to spend extended periods underwater or in space. A former assistant of his father's, who has a crush on him, tries numerous times throughout the film to ask him on date, but her indirect methods fail. Cyborg proves valuable as he can project images of what he's seen; this allows him to broadcast Ocean Master's boasting about killing his mother, thus making the Atlanteans ally themselves with the hybrid Arthur Curry/Aquaman, the only other heir to the e. Trigon In the film, it is shown that he relates to the Titans more closely than the other members of the League, as he is closer in age to the teens. While he remains with the Justice League, he visits the Titans on occasion. Personality Powers and Abilities '''Cybernetic Enhancements: '''Cyborg has been cybernetic ally enhanced due to merging with a Motherbox's energies and promethium fusion. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Cyborg has shown to be able to lift several times more than his own body weight (which is a quarter of a ton, according to Flash) * '''Superhuman durability: '''Cyborg's metallic body can withstand blows from super powerful beings such as Atlanteans and Amazons. * '''Self-Reconstruction:' Upon his transformation, his lost body parts and deeply scarred tissue were reconstructed with promethium components. * Technopathy: '''Cyborg's main power, he can interface and control technology with thought. His mind is connected to every computer on the planet simultaneously and is constantly gathering new information. * '''Technology Integration: '''The promethium skin grafts that replaced his destroyed body parts and nanites injected into his system allow him to extend his technopathy to the physical plane. This meaning that he can integrate outside tools and weapons into his body and integrate them within his system, giving him new tools for future use. ** '''White Noise Cannon: '''Projects a white energy blast that can incinerate Parademons and can knock out beings of god-like power, like Wonder Woman ** '''Rocket Pack: '''Provides him with the power of '''Flight '''at incredible speeds. ** '''Artificial Lungs: '''Allows him to breathe underwater, granting him '''Underwater Adaptation ** Mother Box: Allows him to control Boom Tubes, granting him the power of Teleportation. Also allows him to interface with Apokolips's databases. *Flight: via Jet Repulsors. *Supercomputer Systems: His mind was transformed into a super computer. *Super Intelligence: Due to this, his intellect was greatly increased. *Shape-Changing: He is capable of a limited form of metamorphosis, Because his skin is now a Promethium compound, which is regenerative metal, thus shape-changing is most notably for regeneration. *Laser Cannon: He can create a mega cannon from his hands. *Regeneration: He has easily recovered from Darkseid plummeting him. He was shown to be capable of interfacing with Apokoliptean technology, to the extent of halting the invasion by inverting all the Boom Tubes used for the invasion. Appearances * * * * Notes *Cyborg first appeared in DC Comics Presents #26 created by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez. References Category:Superheroes Category:Metropolis residents Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Justice league members